fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unition of the Villans PART 2
The Uniton of the Villans is the 14th episode of Nicky. Transcript Shows clips from the last episode. Narrator: Last time,Nicky and Brandon were kidnapped by the Evil Wild Originization of Kraziness. AKA EWOK. As they tried to escape,they fought Overlord Gnome,Agent,AND Ms Old,but now Captain Ratbeard's entire crew is battling against them. Will they survive? Nicky: Oh my dod! Nawwow it down,Nawwatow. Brandon: Uh,Nicky? A cannonball is coming straight for us. Nicky: Oh,yeah! Brandon and Nicky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Brandon jumped in front of Nicky,and took the blow. Nicky(SLOW-MO): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brandon: OW. Nicky,in anger transforms into The Incredible Nick,while His World plays. Captain Ratbeard: Uh-oh,I have a bad feeli.... Nicky throws his pirate ship at Captain Ratbeard. The Incredible Nick: ME IS EPIC!! He then punches every single crew member,as the msuic ends. Brandon: THAT WAS COOL!! Dark Nicky: If it aint my infewnal copy! Nicky: Weady for a wematch?! Meanwhile,Jig sneaks up on Brandon,and tries to slice him,but Brandon thwaps the scythe at his foot. Jig: What's your favorite scary hospital? Brandon: St. Joeseph's. Jig: Thanks! Nicky and Dark Nicky get in such a bad fight,they blast Mugshot to Africa,and give Sandy a splinter. Sandy: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!! I HATE SPLINTERS!!! Sandy knocks Dark Nicky out of the way,and smashes Nicky into the ground. Brandon: Hey,weenie!! Take this! Brandon shoots Sandy with his laser gun. Sandy: GAH!! The creator!! Sandy dives for Brandon,but Brandon laid down a bomb. Sandy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Nicky: Me hurt. Brandon: Don't worry kid. How many more bad guys can there be? Z-0001: A LOT. HELLO,CREATOR. Nicky: I is about done with dese bad guys!! Nicky tackles Z1,but he shoots Nicky with a laser. Nicky: HI-YAH! Nicky karate chops Z1's power core. Z-0001: HEARTBUR.... Brandon blasts Z1 with his laser gun. Brandon: Bye-bye. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOX!!!! Nicky: Why does dat sound familiar? WE ARE THE XOXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOOS. Brandon: Not these know-it-alls! Brandon shoots at the UFO with his laser gun,but it reflects and hits his butt. Brandon: This is a VERY bad day. A lightbulb pops up in Nicky's head. Nicky: Twinkie Twinkie,Little Treat,Go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep The XO's fall asleep,and their UFO crashes into the ground,and crashes in a secret lab. Dr. Boom: GAH! Why me! Nicky: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Nicky tries to beat up Dr. Boom,but an electric fence comes in front of him. Nicky: BAAAUATTAYTAYUSAauf rtbagvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv466!!!!! DAT HURT!! Brandon shoots his laser at Boom,but it reflects and hits him in the butt,AGAIN! Brandon: I hate you. Dr. Boom: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Missed me,Nicky and Brandon? Those other bad guys were simply a distarction,for I am the real leader,and MASTER of the EWOKs. Nicky: Shut up. Brandon: What he said. Dr. Boom: GAH!! I sense low respect,and for that,TO THE DUNGEON!! Dr. Boom's BOOMBOTS fly towards Nicky and Brandon,who beat them up. BOOMBOT: OBEY! OBEY! OBEY! OB.. Brandon throws a bomb in his mouth. BOOMBOT: OB....OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!! Nicky: Now to beat up Doc Boomy! Brandon: We can't! Unless I hack into his computer! Nicky: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!! Narrator: One hour of hacking and stalling later.... Dr. Boom: Child,you can never beta m... Nicky: Ty-Kwan-Dee! Nicky kicks Boom's butt,while Brandon is blasting through BOOMBOTS. Brandon: YES! 1000 points!! Dr. Boom: BAH!! Uh-oh,don't hit that area..... POW!!!!! Dr. Boom is sent flying into Africa,and lands on Mugshot's back. Mugshot: I hate those two. Dr. Boom: Tell me something I don't know. Nicky: YAY!! We tan go home now!!! Brandon: PHEW!! I AM SUPA HAPPY!!! Nicky and Brandon go home,to find that everything has changed,and that it's 2070. Mrs. Tinguely: Tee-hee! Do you think there falling for this? Mr. Tinguely: I hope so. THE END! Category:Nicky Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts